Long Lost v 20 REVISED
by Bobsayshimh
Summary: Hey so liek a year or two ago I published a story on here caleld long lost, and I read it, and I like it btu I think I could do better. So here's the revised version. Sumamry: What happens when Robin's long lost sister comes to Titans Tower? Well you can
1. Long Lost

Ok people I'm re writing my story Long Lost. Most of the people, who read it though, no longer are actively on the site. I will take into consideration all comments and criticisms that people gave me when they reviewed, the first version. So yeah this one will be more descriptive and the time line will be more accurate/believable. Oh, yeah I'll leave the other version on too, to compare and contrast.

Chapter 1 v. 2.0

Cyborg walked onto the roof and saw a dark lump breaking the horizon on Titans Tower. It was Robin, Batman's former boy wonder, and the leader of the Teen Titans.

" Yo dude. You ok?" Cyborg asked. Robin turned around at the sound of someone's voice.

"Sorry man didn't hear you come up?" he said wiping away a tear.

"You all right?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." He said whipping away another tear.

"Ok..." Cyborg said questioningly at first, but then accepting Robin's answer said "Well we're all sitting down for dinner. I made spaghetti and meat balls!" He said with a grin, emphasizing the meatballs, which would drive Beast Boy crazy.

"Ok, I'll be down in a sec." Robin said, and Cyborg left him.

Robin had been thinking. About his teammates. About his crush. About his family. About his past... Robin wiped away all of his tears took a deep breath in and turned towards the door to the roof.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was unusually quite at the Titan dinner table tonight. Every so often Starfire would mention something new she learned today, or Beast Boy would randomly start yelling at Cyborg for putting meatballs in his spaghetti. But other than that, there weren't many noises other than the occasional burp, or slurp. Beast Boy, of course, broke the silence,

"So... is it just me or has "business" been really slow lately?" he asked.

"Ever since Terra died, Slade hasn't come after us." Raven said.

KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK

"That's odd," Starfire said, "who could be visiting us at this time of night."

"I'll get it," sad Robin. The others jumped slightly at the sound of his voice; he had been so silent all meal that they forgot he was there. His chair scraped against the floor as he pushed himself, silently away from the table and out of his seat. Robin walked mindlessly out of the kitchen and towards the front door. He was still thinking about his past, how he had left Gotham after his family died. How he had joined Batman. How he had left...

"Hello," He said into the intercom, he heard a slight gasp come from the person on the other side of the door. "Hello." he said again.

"Yo. What's taking so long Robin?" Cyborg asked, he and the others had finished dinner and came to see who was at the door.

"Di-di-Dick?" The voice said. It sounded like a girl, maybe 15, 16. Robin jumped at the sound of his real name. Nobody had used it in such long time, he hardly remembered that's what he went by for 9 years of his life. How could this person know his name?

"Please, Beast Boy, what is a 'dick'?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy stifled a laugh,

"It's Robin's real name, the one his parents gave him" Beast Boy said.

"Who are you?" Robin said anxiously.

"It's me, Falcon..." The voice said timidly. Robin's eyes went wide with astonishment.

"F-f-falcon!" he said and pushed the button to open the doors. A teenage girl, no older than 16, ran into Robins arms. She was about 5'4", was very pale, skinny, and had light pink hair. She looked nothing like Robin. Except for the eyes. The two had the same piercing green eyes, like they had seen too much in their lifetime.

"Robin!" She said and Robin lifted he off the ground and spun her around. "I thought I'd never see you again." She said and started to cry.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you either." Robin said and they fell into a crying heap on the floor.

"Uh Robin, I realize you and the girl are having, like, a moment but would you please tell us who she is." Cyborg asked with audible "yea's" from Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire.

"Oh sorry guys," Robin said, the pair stood up wiping away their tears, with big smiles on their faces. "sorry," he said again "Guys this is my sister Falcon." The titans were speechless.

So yeah how did I do in recreating the first chapter? And does anybody know if Terra lover (a very avid reviewer on the original version of this story) ever signed up?


	2. An explanation

OH yeah forgot a disclaimer, I do not, nor will I (probably) ever, own Teen Titans, I do however own falcon and you may not use her without my permission.

Chapter 2: An explanation v 2.0

"What do you mean she is your sister?" Starfire asked. She was amazed that Robin hadn't told her about having a sister. She looked around, and judging by the expressions on her teammates' faces, he didn't share it with them either. " At least its not more competition" she thought.

"I never told you guys this, but before I started the Titans, even before I worked with Batman I had a family all of my very own. I had a mother and a father and a little sister. Well my parents both died," he paused at this point to take a deep breath," but I still had my sister. That is until I joined Batman, I didn't want Anne, in danger so I left her with the butler, James, and went to work with Batman."

"I was only about 6 or 7 at the time" Falcon said "and I thought you didn't want to be my brother anymore." she said with a giggle.

"So do you have any powers? Or are you a regular old Jackie Chan like your brother here?" Raven asked.

"I actually have powers of telekinesis" (Read my one shot An Unwritten Past to see how she got her powers) Falcon said.

"Telekewatis!" beast Boy said confused.

"Telekinesis, powers of the mind. Powers you, Beast Boy, will never have." Raven said. Beast Boy sulked, but Falcon...

"HA! HA! HA!" she blasted with laughter. Beast boy immediately stopped sulking and took a better look at this girl. Her laugh had made cheered him up. Just hearing it made his chest a little bit lighter. "Sorry." Falcon said "Was I not supposed to laugh?" Raven just continued to stare at her, nobody really had ever found her OUTRAGEUOULY funny before. "Anyway, I can read minds, move things with my mind, and OH!" she said turning to Robin "I finally developed my time freezing power." Robin patted her on the back. "Uhhhh so who are all of you anyway?"

"Robin dude! you didn't tell her about us! We're your best friends!" Beast Boy said astonished.

"It's not completely his fault, we haven't really spoken for about...What has it been Robin? Eight? Nine years?" Falcon said thinking. The Titans stood mouth agape, how could you not talk to your family for 8 years!"

"Uhh yeah I think 8, I remember calling you on your 8th birthday. I told you how I was planning to leave Batman when I was a little older." Robin said, the two didn't seem to see anything wrong with not speaking for 8 years. Or at least that's what the others interpreted, in truth, the two were so much in shock of seeing each other after so long, their minds were slightly blanking on the importance of everything around them.

"Well that's us! We're that team! WE ARE THE TEEN TITANS!" Cyborg said doing a little intro. Like they would do for some stupid cartoon superhero show (lol).

"Well nice to meet all of you." She turned to Starfire "You are..."

"Starfire!" She said excitedly, "Now if I may asks you a few questions?"

"uhh sure" Falcon said.

"Uhoh" Beast Boy and Cyborg said together, they knew what was coming next.

"What is your favorite color, food, flavor of ice cream, subject, Language, pizza topping, hobby, 'sports' team, band, music, author, book, sundae topping, and will you be my friend?" Starfire said extremely quickly. The others knew this was coming, they had heard the same spiel when Starfire met Terra (DIE TERRA!)

"Green, tofu, chocolate, math, German, olives, dance, Yankees, Beatles, rock, Lemony Snicket, Cloud Chamber, chocolate sauce, and yes." Falcon said as, if not more, quickly as (than) Starfire. Ravens face fell slightly, she didn't want to live with another Starfire. "And you are..."

"Raven. I don't care to hear about your favorite things. Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone."

"Ok I respect that, the elders said that I would meet people in my life who like to be calm and meditate all of the time, instead of just frequently, like myself." Falcon said. Raven breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't another Starfire.

"Hi I'm Cyborg." Cyborg said shaking her hand.

"I know who you are, we studied your construction in my technobiology class. It's really amazing what the doctors could do for you."

"So you're into technology? I could show you my battery recharger if you wanted. It's very high tech LIGHT YEARS ahead of common technology today."

"That would be cool," Falcon said and moved to the last in the line.

"Hi I'm Beast Boy." he said. Falcon shook his hand, he blushed slightly, it was warm and soft and gentle.

"Hi Beast Boy." She said with a smile, Beast Boy blushed harder.

When Falcon was finished with introductions she turned back to Robin. "I don't want to sound selfish" she began "but do you have any food? I'm STARVING!"

"Yeah sure, there's some Spaghetti in the kitchen, down the hall to your left, just pick out the meat balls." Robin said

"OK" Falcon replied.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Beast Boy said referring to Robin saying "you can pick out the meatballs"

"Yeah I've been one since I was about five.," Falcon said "is that a problem?"

"No it's great! Now we can both gang up on Cyborg!" beast Boy said excitedly.

"Well I don't know how long I'll stay for but..." Falcon trailed off "now if you don't mind, I'll take you up on that spaghetti order." she said and walked off towards the kitchen. Robin watched Falcon ash she walked down the hall and turned into the kitchen.

"Robin, your sister seems like a very kind person, why did you never speak of her?" Starfire asked, speaking what the four non Graysons, were thinking.

"Because I felt guilty. I left her all alone when she was no bigger than Larry and I never really forgave myself for that."

"Well you don't need to worry dude, she can stay as long as she wants. Now! Who's up for some dessert!" Cyborg said and they all headed to the kitchen to have some hot fudge sundaes and to get aquatinted with their new friend.

Ok that chapter was really long and really boring. I like the original better but oh well.


	3. A Not So Happy Family

Ok this is where the story changes form the original. I absolutley hat chapter 4 in Long Lost. It annoys the hell out of me, it's really boring and all it needs to do is bring you to another point into a plot, but it does it very clopilie, so this chapter is where the story starts to change from it's original counterpart.

Chapter 3: A (NotSo)Happy Family

The next morning the Titans woke up to find pancakes, waffles, eggsprepared every way possible, cereal, oatmeal, gritz, fruit, coffee, hot chocolate, tea, and fresh sqeezed orange juice, and a certain pink haired teenager in an apron doing the dishes.

"Morning everyone! I wasn't sure what you would want so I made everything I could think of. I hope you like it." Falcon said with a wide smile. The Titans just stared in amazement at the splendor of food spread out in front of them.

"OOOOOOOOH! Eggs! Pancakes! Waffles! (A/N Hannah: You like waffles don't you raven? More than life itself.lol sry back to the story) And Everything else I love! No sausage though... but oh well!" Cyborg said and he grabbed a seat and started piling food ontp his plate, the others joined him, slightly less enthusiastically.

"Yeah I wouldn't cook meat ever. I'd have to burn my skin off." Falcon said, returning to the dishes. The Teen Titans dug into the pile of food.

"This is great Falcon, but when did you have time to make it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well after you guys ate your ice cream, and I finished my dinner, I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't yet, I was too wired, so I froze time and started cooking. Then I couldn't stop. I stopped once I got tired. so I froze all the cooking items so they wouldn't become soggy, or cold, or runny, and went to bed. Then I woke up really early and resumed time for the food again. it's really quite simple." Falcon said taking off her apron and proceeding to leave the room. IN fact, teh Titans ahd lost her train of thought about half of that run on sentance ago, but they didn't show it.

"Hey where are you going?" Beast Boy asked, a piece of pancake hanging out of his mouth. "Sit and eat."

"No really it's ok, I'm not that hungry." Falcon said

"Well then just sit with us." Robin said "we'd love your company."

"ok sure." Falcon said and pulled up a seat next to her brother. Beast Boy had hopped she would sit next to him, so he could talk to her one on one for a little bit. The Tians prceeded in a conversation on what they were going to do today,and they decided that, if there were no class, that they would train that afternoon. Falcon just sat quitely and most people would think she was listening intently, but Falcon was really reading the Teen Titans' minds. And here is what she read:

Robin's thoughts: Wow this is all really great! I can't believe Falcon has become such a good cook. Hey Starfire has some maple syrup on her face.I wonder what it's be like to lick it off. BAD ROBIN! Starfire deserves more respect than that.

End Mind Reading.

Falcon bushed slightly, she knew her brother liked Starfire, you didn't ened ot be a mind reader to realize that, but that comment...Well it wasn't really a comment, so she let it go.

Raven't thoughts: Falcon's not that bad. This tea is really good. Beast Boy just shut up about the stupid video games! Hey what's that? Is somebody in here?

End Mind Reading.

"Ok way to dangerous to read Rvens mind, she's to sensative." Falcon thought.

Cyborg's thoughts: Falcon's hot! Better not let Robin find that out though, I'd be in big trouble. ANd she's smart too...

End Mind Reading

"WOAH! slow down there buster! YOu're a great guy Cyborg, but I don't like you in that way" Falcon thought, she pushed that thought to the deepest depth of cyborg's mind, she didn't want to cuase problem with a potential friend.

Starfire's thoughts:Hmm this s very delicious! But a nice bottle of mustard would go great with these cakes mad in a pan, I wonder what they are called. Maybe for dinner I will make Flacona nice glorg. I will begin to cultivate the fungus after breakfast. Oops! Robin ahs some Maple Syrup on his face. i wonder what it would be liek to lick it off...

End Mind Reading.

"Ouch, make a mental note not to ever read Starfire's mind again." Falcon thought. She let out a light chuckle thinking about the lat thing she had read.

Beast Boy's thoughts: Terra loved pancakes, and waffles. I wonder where she is right now...Falcon is cute though, better not let Robin find out though.

End Mind Reading.

Falcon blushed again (she tends to do that a lot). She didn't push Beast Boy's thought to the back of his mind though...Then thinking she said,

"Who's Terra?" All five titans spit out whatever they were drinking (except Raven she had more manners) "What? Is it something I said? Who's Terra?"

"Where'd you hear that name?" Robin asked her.

"Uhh,"Flacon had to think quickly, robin would yell something horrible at her if he found out she had been reading his friend's minds. "I heard someone mention her last night. I was jut owondering."

"She WAS a Titan. Excedpt it turned out she was actually working for Slade,a nd betrayed us. She almost kille us. But she died instead." rven said calmly taking a sip of her tea.

"May I please be excused?" Beast Boy said with his head down. He scraped his chair on the florr when he pushed away from the table. Then he turned into a mouse and scurried away.


End file.
